I can work with that
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Short little story showing a moment between Kyle and Isabel.


A.N. - Hi all! Sooo...I'm on a Roswell kick since I just finished the series. Have to say love Kyle Valenti and he got SO shafted at the end of the show. No girl, and a wonderful life to look forward to always on the run. Anywho, I really liked Jesse/Isabel, but the Kyle/Isabel bunny will just not leave me alone. Set after graduation and after Max and Liz got married. So what do you get when you mix Roswell, many unrequited loves and insomnia...THIS! Enjoy :)

Kyle Valenti leaned leisurely back on the hood of the van, chewing at a piece of jerky as he watched Isabel approach him. They acknowledged each other with a slight nod of their heads. "So...what's the damage?" he inquired. "We won't know until their chief mechanic gets back from lunch." He sighed heavily. "I wish you would just let me look at it." She rolled her eyes in response. "Last time you looked at it, your freaky powers almost fried the alternator." "Freaky powers? Speaking as the Queen of freaks that is HI-LARIOUS." She looked irritatedly at him. "Why thanks Kyle, it's not like I'm reminded of that every day." He watched as her face turned a shade darker, knowing he had struck a nerve. "What is it Isabel?" he asked, gently touching her shoulder. "Three months!" she bellowed suddenly as Kyle jolted up in surprise. "It's been three months since I have seen Jesse! And at least a month since I have heard from him, what does that mean Kyle? Huh?" Kyle looked uncomfortable as he shrugged his shoulders with a small smile. "I don't know. I'm not the best person to ask about relationship issues." She plopped her head on his shoulder and despite the familiarity of the gesture, he felt a jolt go through him. "It's just with Max and Liz off living in wedded bliss somewhere, and Michael and Maria rediscovering their own love...it's enough to make me sick." she groaned. Kyle shook his head in agreement. "Yeah, we are definitely the odd men out."

She didn't say anything for several minutes and then she mumbled. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?" He could hear every insecurity flow out of her in that one question as he gripped her shoulders. "Then he is an idiot." "I mean it Kyle." "So do I! He is an idiot." "No one would blame him, I mean if you were given the choice between a normal life, or life on the run what would you choose? He's better off." she was crying, silent tears tracing tragic lines on her lovely face. "I chose to come with you guys." Kyle said softly as Isabel shook her head. "Yeah, but that's different, you didn't have much of a choice. It's not like you came out her for your soulmate like Maria and Liz." She chuckled carelessly, the sound catching in her throat as she saw something in Kyle Valenti eyes. "Look Isabel, I'm not to good with words, and really my opinion doesn't mean that much. But from the moment Jesse met you he was never going to have a 'normal' life. Because you," he looked down, unable to look her in the eyes. "You are extraordinary."

She stood stunned, unable to say anything as she brushed at the tears in her eyes. "Anyway, we should check and see if the mechanic is back. And if they have anything resembling food...one more day of jerky and I'm going to resort to cannibalism. Buddha forgive me." he gave a nervous chuckle, moving away from Isabel. She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and turned him around, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He made no move to stop her as his mouth opened and received the pleasant surprise that was Isabel kissing him. Suddenly she pulled away with a frown, staring down at him with an emotion that he couldn't read. "You're too short for me." she stated as he echoed the frown on her face. Suddenly she smiled and Kyle could see the promise of more to come on her face. God she was so beautiful when she smiled. "I can work with that." she said, giving his shoulder a quick pat before strolling back into the gas station. Kyle Valenti just stared stupidly after her, a beam brighter than sun working itself on his face. He touched his lips softly. "Oh yeah...today's going to be a good day."


End file.
